


Appreciation

by Iocane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chubby Poe, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poe has a tummy, Sorry Not Sorry, and a soft jawline, and love handles, and thick thighs, chubby!Poe is life, chubby!poe, fat poe, pudgy poe, trying to cover all my bases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has always been soft around the middle.  It's never bothered him until he notices Finn staring.  A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [photonromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/gifts).



> The original version was inspired by a conversation with [photonromance](http://photonromance.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. It was posted there and can still be found [here](http://iocane7.tumblr.com/post/142862679706/chubbypoe-for-photonromance-poe-had-never-been).
> 
> It was then expanded on with (im)moral support from [stardusteddameron](http://damnerons.co.vu/) on tumblr.
> 
> This has been looked over by me and a few others, but not properly red-penned by a beta. Possibly some issues with tenses, because they're my kryptonite.

Poe had never been self conscious about his body. Not as a rolly-poly baby, of course, nor a stubby-legged little toddler. 

When he learned to fly, his fingers were little sausages and his face was round. 

Adulthood had spread the softness a little, but hadn't eliminated it. He liked flying, he liked good food, he liked enjoying whatever life the universe saw fit to let him have. So he ate well, did what he enjoyed, and flew whenever he could. As long as Poe could hold his own in a fight if he had to, Kes didn't care, either.

Even naked, he wasn't bothered by his excess. He could reach what he needed to, and he liked being cuddly. His lovers seemed to like it, too. At least, he'd never had any major complaints. Well, once or twice but none of those encounters had lasted, and certainly hadn't become relationships.

It wasn't until Finn that he wondered if he should do something. Finn was the first person whose opinion mattered to the point that Poe would even consider thinking about changing anything.

The man kept staring at him. Always when he thought Poe wasn't looking. They'd be lying on the warm grass after flight lessons, Poe's shirt stripped off, arms out at his sides. His tummy and love handles bulging a bit above his waistband. The sun on D'Qar was nothing like Yavin 4, but it could still warm him nicely on good days. And Finn's gaze like a touch, but one he wasn't sure what it meant.

When they began to explore being more than friends, Poe tried to put it out of his mind. It obviously didn't bother Finn *that* much or Poe would never find himself pressed against a wall with Finn's much more solid frame as they kissed.

But he kept staring. Finally, after a picnic taken a short flight away from the base, Poe had had enough. "Does it bother you that much, Finn?" he couldn't keep the hurt from his voice.

Finn blinked, looking startled. He caught up quickly, though - didn't he always? "It doesn't bother me ... at all," he breathed. "I like it. I keep worrying it'll go away," and Poe could swear he saw Finn blush. He wasn't sure, with his complexion, but, well, Finn wasn't the only one who spent a lot of time looking at his partner.

"The way you keep staring, I thought you had a problem with it," Poe said with a chuckle, relaxing back onto the grass, taking a deep breath and letting it out sharply, feeling the slight jiggle. And that's when he saw it. *really* saw it. The spark in Finn's eyes.

Usually when Finn got that look, Poe was in for some serious kissing. Reaching over, Poe took Finn's hand and pressed it to the center of his belly, letting the broad, callused fingers sink into his flesh.

Finn's fingers curled gently and he let out a shuddering breath. Poe tugged him closer, pulling Finn over him, between his legs, shivering at the feel of Finn's firm belly against his much softer one. "Am I a hypocrite," he asked between slow kisses, "If I love how all of your muscles feel?" He slid his hands down Finn's back and up his sides, feeling corded muscle under soft, warm skin.

"No." The kiss that followed was very reassuring and Poe was gasping when they came up for air. "Can I …" Finn trailed off, turning almost shy. His hands slid down Poe's sides, however, kneading the flesh there.

"Finn, lover, you can do whatever you want," Poe breathed. Now that he was really looking, actually seeing the way Finn was looking at him, he wondered how he'd ever mistaken it. Finn started at his throat, sucking at the soft curve of his jawline. He'd always walked a fine line there, and in the end he was grateful for genetics that left him indisposed to a double chin. Still, there was enough softness there for Finn to apparently enjoy nuzzling. He laughed suddenly, a soft, joyful sound. "I thought you just had a neck thing," Poe murmured, his hands sliding over Finn's hair.

"Oh, there's that, too," Finn agreed cheerfully. "But I love how soft you are here," he murmured. Then, to Poe's surprise, he pressed his lips and began to suck. Hard. Poe shuddered, arching under Finn and gripping his upper arms with both hands. Finn had only recently learned about hickeys and marking and every time he did still took Poe by surprise. He'd never marked him anywhere quite so visible before. The underside of his jaw - no flight suit was hiding that one. 

He saw the look in Finn's eyes and knew just how deliberate that had been. Finn nuzzled Poe's hand when it caressed his cheek, the he began to kiss his way along Poe's collarbone, and then further down.

His nipples had always been sensitive but Finn seemed to bring that to new heights. Every time, it was like they were a brand new toy that he was endlessly fascinated with. When he used to open his mouth and suck on the whole area, Poe had thought he was just being enthusiastic.

"Kriff, I'm dense," he whispered to the sky and heard Finn chuckle.

"I've been trying to be subtle," he murmured around one nipple. "I wasn't sure how you felt about … this." Finn's hand squeezed Poe's side where the fat bulged around his waistband.

"I didn't mind. I like being cuddly, and it's never compromised my ability to fly, I mean, look at Snap."

"I don't wanna look at Snap," Finn breathed against Poe's chest. "I wanna look at *you.*"

Poe didn't realize how much he'd needed to hear that until he actually did. If Finn just had a thing for fat, Poe wasn't the one to go to. He tugged on the back of Finn's head and sat up to meet him, kissing him hungrily. Poe had one arm holding him up, the other around Finn's neck. Finn had both arms on the ground, kneeling between Poe's spread thighs. Only when Poe's arm began to tremble did he lay back down, the kiss winding to a close. 

Finn took up where he left off, kissing his way down Poe's chest. He gave each nipple a loving suck, followed by a sharp bite to the nub. Each one had Poe gasping, fingers digging into Finn's muscular shoulders.

After leaving Poe's nipples, Finn slowed his journey, mouth grazing his torso where it began to show the real softness of his tummy. He had his weight on his elbows, hands kneading Poe's sides as his mouth started to suck. Not little ones, either. He opened his lips and drew in a mouthful of flesh, moaning softly as it filled his mouth.

This wasn't the first time Finn had been between Poe's spread thighs, but usually he was a bit lower. Poe wasn't about to complain - he could reach Finn's shoulders better from here. Poe lost himself in the surprising pleasure. He'd had his tummy fondled, petted, even kissed before. But never like this. Never … worshipped? He looked down his body, laughing softly when Finn just pressed his face into it.

"I like when you laugh during sex," Finn said, his breath hot against Poe's round tummy.

"Not a big thing among storm troopers?" He asked, gazing down, one hand caressing Finn's face.

"Nhh-unnn," Finn grunted, mouth too occupied with a sucked in mound of Poe's flesh to speak.

"In general or during sex?" The first few times they'd been together had been silent, almost solemn affairs. Mindblowing, but quiet. It hadn't been until the first time Poe had gotten him away from the base that he learned just how vocal Finn *could* be during sex.

Finn released the flesh after lifting his head, sucking it with him, then watched Poe's belly shake with it. "Both, but the latter definitely."

"I used to think you didn't like noise during sex. I know it was just habit now. One I'm very glad to have broken you of," he smiled, hand stroking Finn's firm, wide jaw.

"I'm glad you did, too," he said, turning his head, shifting a little to find new skin. 

He'd been so gentle until now, that the sharp bite took Poe by surprise. "Hnng!" Poe gasped, arching slightly.

"Too much?" Finn murmured, but to his credit, he no longer scrambled way, no longer seemed terrified at the mere idea of Poe's dissatisfaction.

"Kriff, no," Poe gasped out, licking his lips. "You can do that…. As much as you want. Please?" 

Finn let out an almost growling laugh as he did just that. Soon Poe saw and felt his soft, rounded belly was covered in light red circles, and crescent shaped bite marks, barely a scrap of skin left unblemished. 

He felt Finn's tongue running in lines along the underside of his belly and realized, with no small amount of awe, that Finn was licking his stretchmarks. He'd barely remembered they were there. His hips rocked up, grinding against Finn's chest and he let out a sound that was remarkably like a whine.

"F-Finn," he panted, fingers kneading Finn's arms like a cat. "If you don't do something soon, I'm gonna come in my pants." He felt his cheeks heat at that admission - that hadn't happened in years, not since he'd left home. And now he was in danger of it without any special attention paid to his dick at all.

Finn's chuckle sent shivers along Poe's spine and he wondered briefly if that was Finn's plan all along. Thankfully, his lover had other ideas. Strong hands undid Poe's pants, tugging the flaps apart and his underwear down, freeing his cock. Poe's boots were already long off, so it just took a moment to divest him of the rest of his clothing. Already shirtless, Finn stripped his own clothes away as well.

There was no bulge above his waistline now, but as FInn knelt between his thighs, he took in the thickness of his lover. Poe could feel every look and he forced his muscles to relax, not sucking it in even a little - he hadn't realized he'd been doing it around Finn until just now.

Poe felt himself heat under the gaze. Biting his bottom lip, he finally moved, shifting until he was sat up with his knees under him, mirroring Finn's position. Lips met in a slow kiss, arms twining around each other and Poe could feel his belly against Finn's. He even felt the way finn breathed into his belly to push it against Poe's. Had he been doing that all this while and Poe just never noticed?

Taking Finn's hands, he guided them down to his love handles, shivering when they clasped on eagerly. "Wanna feel them while we make love?" Poe murmured against Finn's jaw, smiling at the eager nod. "Take me from behind. It's a bit different than how we've done it before, but you'll have your hands right here the whole time."

Finn was no idiot and Poe could see the moment he realized what he was talking about. "You wouldn't mind that?" he murmured.

"Would you?" the question was softly spoken, breath against Finn's jaw but there was a seriousness to it.

"N-no. That's … always how it was in the First Order. No intimacy, no holding or kissing, just … fucking."

Poe forced himself to draw back, needing to address the topic seriously. "There's not as much kissing but there can be some. And it can be incredibly intimate, my love. Intimacy isn't what you do, it's how you do it. Let me show you?" he murmured.

Finn gazed trustingly at Poe for a moment before he nodded. "Do you want to be on your hands and knees for the demonstration or me?" Poe on his hands and knees would segue nicely into the sex he wanted to have. Finn on his would give Poe more opportunity to demonstrate the intimacy.

Finn's answer was to draw back and drop forward onto his hands. Poe shifted around him, hands caressing Finn's back. "There's a lot of opportunities to touch like this, especially for the dominant partner," he said softly. He didn't just kneel behind Finn. He aligned their legs, fitting himself snugly against Finn's ass. Then he leaned down, his arms braced on either side of Finn's as he pressed kisses to his shoulders. "Some kissing, too. We're the same height so there's a few things we can't manage, but there's plenty we can." Keeping his weight on one arm, his other slid along Finn's thigh, grazing over his belly and up to his chest, tweaking a nipple gently.

Poe felt Finn buck slightly under him, his whole back rubbing against Poe's chest. "That's it," he murmured. "Feel me over you, all around you, Finn," he whispered. "Now imagine me inside you, as well," he pressed his hips forward, thick erection pressed against Finn's rounded ass.

Finn rocked back, wanting more, eager for it. "Poe," he groaned. "I get it, kriff, I get it, please, I want you," he begged.

Poe almost gave in. Almost reached for the slick and began to prepare him. But he had plans, and he knew Finn would like the outcome. "Even when I'm not wrapped around you," He said more loudly as he began to sit up. "There's a lot of places I can touch." Keeping their hips flush together, Poe's hands slid down to FInn's thighs, squeezing. Then he kneaded his plump ass or a moment, feeling Finn push back with a little whine. "And his is how you can hold someone when you take them like this." Poe demonstrated by curling his hands around Finn's taut sides. Finn had not an ounce to spare, but when their situations were reversed, Poe had enough for Finn to get a good fistful in either hand and not a scrap of muscle.

Finn sat up so quickly, Poe worried he'd done something wrong. That fear was allayed quickly by the strong hands at his sides and demanding mouth against his. Erections bumped together as the two men kissed, kneeling facing each other. Poe gripped at Finn's upper arms, still amazed at how sharply muscled the other man was. It couldn't be easy to keep that kind of muscle tone all the time.

Once the kiss broke, Poe shuffed away just far enough to turn and drop forward. Finn soon had the slick in hand and was working a finger into Poe. The pilot groaned softly as Finn began to open him. They'd been swapping orgasms for a while, but penetration was still relatively new to their lovemaking.

They were both more needy than usual by the time they got to this point, and Finn's fingers were a bit rougher than necessary. Poe didn't say anything, just groaned in pleasure and tried to relax. He liked it a little rough sometimes and right now it was pitch perfect for his needs. He whined when FInn's thick fingers withdrew, even knowing what was to follow.

Fingers dug deep into Poe's fleshy rump as Finn crowded behind him. Soon he was pushing into Poe, both men moaning at the pleasure it brought them. His hips began slowly, working in and out of his lover.

"I-If you .." Poe stuttered out, then started again. "The harder you fuck me, the more I … jiggle," he told Finn, giving him permission to let go.

"Kriff, Poe!" Finn growled, fingers digging in even deeper. He took him at his word, however. Drawing back, he thrust in hard, watching Poe's ass and sides shake slightly. That seemed to be enough to fracture Finn's hard won control. 

Poe found himself pounded, Finn's hands moving all over, as if he couldn't decide where to settle. Finally he gripped Poe's sides, spread fingers getting huge fistfuls of skin wrapped fat and using it as leverage to thrust in harder. Poe knew he'd be bruised and looked forward to seeing them in the mirror.

Needing more, Finn leaned forward, pressing himself to Poe's back as Poe had done to him. One arm braced his weight, the other reached down and pressed a broad hand into Poe's shaking tummy. An echo to the touch that had started this in the first place.

Poe's head came up turning and looking over his shoulder, shuddering at the look on Finn's face. The deeply pleasured look in Finn's face was enough to get him off, to his own surprise. He cried out Finn's name s he spilled himself into the grass. Finn sat up as Poe lowered himself, shoulders in the grass, ass still in the air.

A half a dozen hard thrusts and Finn followed and they finished collapsing together. Poe pillowed his heavy head on heavy arms, easily accepting Finn's weight above him, loving the press of it. He saw Finn's arms move to push himself up and found himself mumbling "If you even think about getting off me, I'm going on a diet," he threatened. He felt Finn's chest vibrate with laughter as he settled down again.

"Just worried I'd be too heavy for you," he murmured against Poe's shoulder.

"Am I ever shy about telling you not to do something?" he asked with a smile.

"No, no you're not. I never thought you could be shy about anything."

"I try not to be," he said softly. THey lay like that for a little while, just soaking in the other's warmth.

"I love this," Finn murmured, pressing a kiss to Poe's shoulder. "But my ass is getting cold."

Poe laughed at that. "Fair enough. I want to kiss you, anyway." They parted carefully, each one vocally protesting the decoupling of their bodies. To make up for it, Poe twisted around while still in the frame of Finn's body. He kissed him hard, pulling their bodies together again.

Finn groaned, speaking in between heated kisses. "This ...doesn't really … mmmm … solve … the problem … hnng … of my ass." 

Smiling impishly, Poe's hands slid down, curling around Finn's muscular ass. "This better?" he asked and it was Finn's turn to laugh.

"How about we pack up?" Finn suggested, nipping at Poe's chin, tongue pressing against the mark he'd made earlier. "Go back to base and do this again in our nice soft bed?"

"Mmmm, now that's an idea I can get behind." Poe admitted, reluctantly letting go of Finn. 

With a few more lingering kisses and the occasional slap to a plump ass, they were dressed and packed up inside half an hour.

That night in bed, Finn left even more well earned and cherished bruises on Poe's belly, thighs and back, as if determined to mark and claim every inch of Poe's fat for himself.

Poe didn't mind one fucking bit. And ate Finn's dessert for the rest of the week.


End file.
